Revival
by x.Dancing.Queen.x
Summary: After Scipio Bellorum is defeated, Thirrin has nearly everything she's ever dreamed of: a glorious battle under her belt, strong allies.... and a certain warlock who she thought she'd never see again.


Thirrin felt her brain spinning like a child's unbalanced toy as she stared at the vision before her. Oskan.

His dark hair wasn't shorter than before, contrasting with his flawless white skin, mended to perfection during his revival. His sharp features were slightly dazed, but gleeful nonetheless. He sat beside her, listening to the war council that Thirrin was taking part in while encouraging her with his warm hand wrapped about hers. She squeezed his fingers tightly as if to reaffirm his existance; his second life, granted by the Goddess who had saved him.

Thirrin promised herself she would send a silent thank-you into the sky every day, just for her best friend's existance. As she thought, the great leaders who surrounded her bantered on, putting up tough fronts though secretly they were all in high spirits over their recent victory. Her father had been right. There was no better feeling than winning a battle such as this.

_Or perhaps there is_, she thought as she made circles with her thumb on Oskan's smooth palm. He looked over at her and smiled, elicting an immediate grin from her stony facade. They shared a moment of contact, then Thirrin broke his gaze and returned her attention to the conversation flowing around her like a pebble in a stream.

She glanced at King Grishmak, who was giving her a wolfish smile which she returned readily. What reason did she have not to be happy? Winning a battle was an awesome feeling. Winning a war against the Empire had just multiplied it by tenfold.

Not every member of the council was quite so happy though. At least, not for the same reasons.

The Vampire Queen was looking extremely pleased, showing off an array of blood-stained teeth, sharp and pointed. She spoke with regret as she and her husband decided to leave. No one objected; the alliance with Their Vampiric Majesties was necessary, not treasured.

Thirrin was glad to see them go, especially after deflecting a sly request from the King involving a few dying soldiers for the road. Once these two imposing figures had taken to the skies with their blood-sucking army, the conference settled into a more relaxed vibe. Thankfully, King Grishmak assured Thirrin that he and his wolves would stay as long as they were needed. She sighed in relief as he said so, feeling the overall weariness that she had been fighting off settle into her bones.

Thirrin sent messengers to fetch her most trusted soldiers and gave them instructions to begin clearing the battlefield and settling her people back into Frostmarris. The capital city would be packed with citizens for a while, but it couldn't be helped.

She decided that more complex operations could be carried out when everything stopped shaking in the aftermaths of the final battle. Until then, her mismatched army could rest a little bit. Volunteers would be rounded up to help for now.

After Thirrin was done giving orders she sagged inwards with a tired glance at King Grishmak, who nodded sympathetically.

"Get some rest," he growled. "I'll take over for a while." Thirrin inclined her head to him in thanks, trusting that he would be obeyed properly. Oskan thanked him too, though she doubted that he would need sleep after his day-long slumber in that dank cave. In fact, he seemed totally rejuvinated and energized.

Thirrin envied him as her eyelids drooped dangerously low.

"Where's your tent?" he asked quietly as he led her out of the negotiation area, holding loosely onto her arm. Thirrin leaned slightly against his wiry frame and pulled him in the direction of my tent, straightening as she went so that no one would see her and think she was weak. A ruler could never seem tired to her subjects.

She still held onto Oskan, though, slipping her hand from his elbow to grasp his hand as they entered the tent. It was a small enclosure, housing nothing but Thirrin's thin sleeping mat and some blankets. Oskan pulled her inside and made sure the entrance flaps were closed fully before turning to face her. He looked at her face for a moment before speaking softly, "I'm so glad that I'm back."

His dark eyes were boring into her, and suddenly Thirrin realized that without him, she would fall apart.

"Me too," Thirrin whispered, and fell into his arms. He hugged her tightly and she closed her eyes, breathing in the scent that she'd thought lost. Her arms wrapped around his torso, pressing her cheek against his chest.

"I thought I'd lost you," Thirrin said angrily. "I thought you were dead, Oskan."

He heaved a big breath out.

"I know. I'm sorry."

"I don't know what I would've done," she whispered, hearing weakness creep into her voice, along with something else. She didn't care; his presence made her feel safe for the first time in days. His grip on her tightened and Thirrin allowed herself to lean into him, letting his muscular form take most of her weight. He was lucky she had shed all of her battle armour, and now wore only her leggings and underclothes beneath the cloak Grishmak had lent her when she covered Oskan with hers.

Now her borrowed covering fell from her shoulders and down to the ground. She pressed into Oskan, shying away from the cooler air and taking refuge in his warmth. Thinking of all the horrible dangerous things that had happened, it was amazing that they were still together. Amazing, and wonderful.

She turned her face to him and saw an amused light in his eyes. She thought of making him tell her what was so funny, but the notion passed as he smiled at her sweetly. Automatically her lips turned upwards in response. She could always interrogate him later; right now there was nothing she wanted to do more than....

Gently Oskan leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers, making her wish come true. She froze in surprise and them responded gradually, only just realizing how much she'd wished for this moment. His warm, welcoming lips on hers wiped away all thought of war and pain, replacing them with nothing but bliss.

They broke apart, blushing in embarrassment. The awkward moment lasted only a second before their eyes locked again and another kiss followed, even longer and just as wonderful as they first. This time Osken broke away, saying, "You should get some rest."

Thirrin nodded regretfully and hugged him once more before letting go and climbing into her bed. Oskan wordlessly lay down with her as she slipped away, and his dark eyes were her last sight before sleep took her.


End file.
